


They Suit You

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: It's amazing the difference a change in frames can make.





	

"Ah, Eggsy, have you seen the latest--" Harry stopped mid-sentence as Eggsy looked up from the report he was holding.  
  
"New glasses?"  
  
Eggsy grimaced. "Nah, these're m'old ones. Not Kingsman, y'know? Just prescription." A hint of red crept over his ears and he glanced aside momentarily before meeting Harry's gaze again. "What did you need?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure he could get the words out past his dry tongue, actually. Eggsy in his Kingsman glasses was attractive and they certainly lent him a distinguished air. They made him look sharper and framed his face well. These glasses did the opposite; thin and metal, they seemed almost to melt into the boy's face. Silver wire looped over his ears and curved over his nose, delicately arching underneath his brows and giving him a softer, almost vulnerable appearance. From the flush creeping up his neck, Eggsy clearly knew this and wasn't fond of the effect.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"They look good on you."  
  
Startled, Eggsy jerked his head up from his discomfort, eyes wide behind his frames. His glasses slid down his nose slightly and he was left staring at his mentor over the thin frames of his glasses.  
  
"D'ya really think so?"  
  
Seeing Eggsy's bright blue eyes peering up at him over those elegant optics sent a curl of heat to Harry's stomach and he let just a hint of it into his voice as he answered.  
  
"Oh yes. Very much so."  
  
And then Harry was treated to seeing Eggsy's face color for an entirely different reason.


End file.
